Wasted time
by SaturneOTMW
Summary: Song!fic sur "It was always you". Enjoy, et vive ce couple.


_15/02/2015_

 _Songfic sur "It was always you" (Maroon 5 je vous aime). Bon c'est juste une merdouille qui devait sortir. Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous avez aimé, je vous invite à laisser une review ? :3  
_

* * *

 **Woke up sweating from a dream**

 **With a different kind of feeling**

 _Je me suis réveillé en sueur après un rêve_

 _Avec une toute autre sorte de sentiment_

J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. C'était tellement étrange ; et pourtant cela semblait tellement réel. Il ressemblait à la réalité. Une journée comme les autres, au QG. Des papiers à remplir, des entraînements. On se disait les même choses qu'ici, des paroles insignifiantes, sans intérêts. Tes mots étaient les mêmes, mais pourtant ils avaient une sonorité différente. Tes sourires, tes regards aussi étaient différents. Je ne sais pas comment le dire, tu étais plus proche de moi. Je crois que j'ai aimé ça.

 **All day long my heart was beating**

 **Searching for the meaning**

 _Toute la journée mon cœur battait,_

 _Cherchant la signification_

La réalité a l'air presque morne maintenant. Les mots sont les mêmes mais tes regards n'ont pas la même saveur. Est-ce que j'ai eu l'air nostalgique aujourd'hui ? J'ai tenté de comprendre. Mon cœur battait plus vite quand je te voyais. Ils pensent tous le contraire, mais je suis bien capable de ressentir des sentiments, je les cache, c'est tout. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une faiblesse. Mais alors que j'avais pourtant collé cette étiquette sur eux, je n'ai pas pensé à essayer de les comprendre. Ça me retombe dessus maintenant. Je ne comprends pas.

 **Hazel eyes,**

 **I was so color blind**

 **We were just wasting time**

 _Yeux noisette,_

 _J'étais si daltonien_

 _On perdait juste notre temps_

Tes yeux me poursuivent jusque dans mon sommeil. Je crois que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Je m'en veux de ne pas réussir à dormir. Je me sens impuissant, je perds mon temps à tenter de comprendre mais je ne trouve rien. Est-ce que nous avons fait une erreur quelque part ? Ça me ronge. Je ne montre rien, bien sûr. Mais mon cœur ne ralentit toujours pas en ta présence.

 **For my whole life**

 **We never crossed the line**

 **Only friends in my mind**

 **But now I realize,**

 _Toute ma vie_

 _On n'a jamais franchit le pas_

 _Seulement amis dans mon esprit_

 _Mais maintenant je réalise,_

Ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on travaille ensemble, maintenant, deux ans, plus six mois, quelque chose comme ça, sûrement. Nous avons été collègues. Quand on s'est rencontrés, tu as dû te demander ce que j'allais te faire subir, tu as dû te dire que tu étais encore mal tombée. Nous avons partagé pas mal de choses ensemble. Je t'ai traîné jusqu'ici, déjà. Tu as bien changé, depuis le début... Je t'ai appris pas mal de choses aussi. Mais hier, à la fin de notre entraînement, tu étais un peu plus que d'habitude et tu as ris, à un moment... Moi, je suis resté interdit. Tu as cru que je désapprouvait ton geste, mais ça n'était pas ça. Je n'ai pas réagis, parce que j'ai compris pourquoi je ne dormais plus depuis trop de jours.

 **It was always you**

 **Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time**

 _Ça a toujours été toi_

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas vu tout ce temps, tout ce temps_

C'était si évident. Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Cela semble si évident maintenant. Tout ce temps, je me mentais à moi-même. Est-ce que cette étiquette indiquant "faiblesse" et apposée sur mes sentiments a atteint jusqu'à mon subconscient ? Mais je comprends maintenant.

 **It was always you**

 **Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied**

 _Ça a toujours été toi_

 _Maintenant je sais pourquoi mon cœur n'était pas heureux, heureux_

Ça a toujours été toi. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi je ne dors plus, pourquoi je suis plus réceptifs à tes sourires, même s'ils sont rares. Je me prends à détester tes regards. Je me souviens de celui que tu avais, dans mon rêve : il était rempli de ce sentiment que j'aimerais tellement revoir dans tes yeux, au lieu du respect froid, presque craintif. Je voudrais le respect comme je l'ai vu dans ce rêve ; chaud, confiant, proche. Est-ce que c'est trop demander ?

 **It was always you, you**

 **No more guessing who**

 **Looking back now I know it was always you, always you**

 _Ça a toujours été toi, toi_

 _Je ne me demande plus qui_

 _En y repensant maintenant je sais que ça a toujours été toi, toujours toi_

Quand je regarde en arrière, je me demande comme j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. Le jour de ton affectation, j'ai pensé que tu n'allais m'apporter que des emmerdes, c'est vrai. Mais mes sentiments ont évolué. Quand je rêvais de cette femme, dont je ne voyais pas le visage, c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tellement rêvé. Mais maintenant je ne me demanderais plus qui était cette femme. Je sais que c'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi.

 **All my hidden desires**

 **Finally came alive**

 _Tous mes désirs cachés_

 _Ont enfin pris vie_

Je rêve toujours, tu sais. Quand je te vois maintenant, mon cœur bat toujours trop vite. Mais il y a autre chose qui se rajoute. Quand je te vois, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Je t'observe, mais mon regard est sombre. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te le dire ? Puis tu tourne la tête vers toi et tu rougis. Tu as toujours été comme ça, de toute façon. Je te sens un peu différente vis-à-vis de moi. On se connait bien, depuis le temps. Même si je fais de mon mieux, tu sens que mon regard a changé.

 **No, I never told lies to you**

 **So why would I start tonight**

 _Non, je ne t'ai jamais menti_

 _Alors pourquoi est ce que je commencerais ce soir_

Est-ce que je devrais te le dire ? J'ai peur de faire une connerie, de gâcher nos relations. De devenir faible, aussi. Mais est-ce que je pourrais garder ça pour moi ? Ma main droite commence déjà à ne plus suffire. Alors quoi ? J'ai toujours été clair dans mes intentions envers toi. Je ne t'ai jamais menti ; car avant mon subconscient m'empêchait de voir ton visage dans mes rêves. Non, je t'ai toujours dit ce que je voulais. Je ne suis qu'un homme. Peut-être que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais je veux savoir.

 **Hazel eyes,**

 **I was so color blind**

 **We were just wasting time**

 _Yeux noisette,_

 _J'étais si daltonien_

 _On perdait juste notre temps_

Est-ce que tes yeux peuvent me regarder de cette même façon que dans mon rêve ? J'aimerais. Et puis même si c'était le cas ? Est-ce que l'on pourrait continuer de travailler ensemble, de se battre côte à côte sans craindre que l'autre ne soit touché ? J'en sais rien. Je n'ai encore jamais ressenti cela. Avant je ne voulais pas m'attacher. Mais à toi, je me suis attaché avant même de comprendre que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. On dit que les rumeurs ont toujours un fond de vérité. J'espère que nous ne sommes pas l'exception.

 **For my whole life**

 **We never crossed the line**

 **Only friends in my mind**

 **But now I realize,**

 _Depuis toute ma vie_

 _On n'a jamais franchit le pas_

 _Seulement amis dans mon esprit_

 _Mais maintenant je réalise,_

Nous avons toujours été collègues. Amis, peut-être. Mais je veux plus que ça. Je veux ton corps, ton esprit, tout ce qui te caractérise. Est-ce que toi, tu acceptera ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu accepterai ? Après tout, nous sommes tellement différent. Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi. Nos visions de la justice ne sont pas les mêmes ; je le sais en voyant ton regard, quand je fais quelque chose que tu désapprouves. Je ne m'y connais pas en sabre et je suis possessif, jaloux, tu es trop sensible. Est-ce que cela peut vraiment marcher ?

 **It was always you**

 **Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time**

 _Ça a toujours été toi_

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas vu tout ce temps, tout ce temps_

Il faut que je te le dise, mes sentiments me rongent. Je ne m'y connais absolument pas en déclaration. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera, ensuite ? Il faudrait que j'y pense. Mais je ne peux pas. Tout ce qui m'importe, est de savoir si l'on a perdu notre temps ou non. Après tout je suis sensé être le plus raisonnable de nous deux. Je devrais penser aux conséquences, au fait que les relations entre deux personnes comme nous sont toujours mal vu. Je n'y arrive pas.

 **It was always you**

 **Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied**

 _Ça a toujours été toi_

 _Maintenant je sais pourquoi mon cœur n'était pas heureux, heureux_

Je te l'ai dit. Tu dois croire que je ne sais pas ce que je dis ou que je ne suis pas moi-même. J'ai du mal à y croire moi aussi. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Je le vois aussi. Moi, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. C'est à toi de décider maintenant, si nous restons tel quel ou non. Ou plus. J'ose encore espérer. Tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux, mais je te vois pleurer. Je m'en veux, même si je ne le montre pas...

 **It was always you, you**

 **No more guessing who**

 **Looking back now I know it was always you, always you**

 _Ça a toujours été toi, toi_

 _Je ne me demande plus qui_

 _En y repensant maintenant je sais que ça a toujours été toi, toujours toi_

Tu ne m'as pas répondu. C'était il y a trois jours, déjà, tu as fait comme de si rien n'était pendant soixante-douze heures. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'attendais de toi. Je n'ai rien laissé paraître non plus, je me suis fait une carapace pour tenter de ne plus voir tes yeux et essayer de m'habituer à te regarder de loin. Pendant ces trois jours, tu as semblé ailleurs. Comment dois-je le prendre ?

 **Woke up sweating from a dream**

 **With a different kind of feeling**

 _Je me suis réveillé en sueur après un rêve_

 _Avec une toute autre sorte de sentiment_

J'ai encore rêvé de toi, cette nuit... Apparemment mon subconscient ne démord pas. Mes rêves sont pires que tout maintenant. Je te vois toi, tes yeux qui me fixent, je me vois te faire l'amour encore et encore, je t'entends gémir sous mes caresses. Tu en demandes plus et le matin je me réveille seul. Et quand je te vois dans les couloirs, tu ne me regardes pas. Tu accélères. Seulement. Combien de temps devrais-je supporter cela ?

 **It was always you**

 **Even if I could not see it all this time, all this time**

 _Ça a toujours été toi_

 _Même si je ne l'ai pas vu tout ce temps, tout ce temps_

Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Tout le temps que l'on a perdu, maintenant, il n'a plus d'importance. Peut-être que l'on n'arrivera plus à se battre côte à côte comme hier, je m'en voudrais, mais pas maintenant. Là, tout de suite, la seule chose qui m'importe est toi. Il ne sert plus à rien de regarder en arrière tous les mois que nous avons perdu à nous tourner autour.

 **It was always you**

 **Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied**

 _Ça a toujours été toi_

 _Maintenant je sais pourquoi mon cœur n'était pas heureux, heureux_

Oui ; je t'ai toujours aimé. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Et tu m'as dit la même chose i peine quelques heures. Alors arrêtons de parler, juste pour cette nuit. Nous aurons le temps de parler et de rire plus tard. Cette nuit, je t'apprendrais seulement à aimer. Et demain, quand je me réveillerais, tu seras à mes côtés. Je t'apprendrais, comme je l'ai toujours fait, à profiter simplement du soleil. Nous penserons aux conséquences demain. Cette nuit, il nous reste encore tellement à faire.

 **It was always you, you**

 **No more guessing who**

 **Looking back now I know it was always you, always you**

 **It was always you**

 _Ça a toujours été toi, toi_

 _Je ne me demande plus qui_

 _En y repensant maintenant je sais que ça a toujours été toi, toujours toi_

 _Ça a toujours été toi_


End file.
